The Lost Child
by Liasid
Summary: “This is crazy headmaster. If you let that child into the school and someone finds out what she really is it could ruin you, it could ruin Hogwarts.” ... A child is found on the streets. Who is she and why is she so dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story. Reviews are welcome but please be nice. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, it depends on how popular it gets.

Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. If they did I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 1

"This is crazy headmaster. If you let that child into the school and someone finds out what she really is it could ruin you, it could ruin Hogwarts."

"I understand your concerns Severus but she deserves a chance just like everyone else", said an old man with long silver hair, to a much younger looking man with greasy black hair.

Both men were standing just outside a hospital room door; the girl in question is asleep on the bed inside the room.

"But she's not like everyone else Headmaster" said the black haired man "she is different, dangerous."

"I'm not going to send her back to the streets Severus," said the older man." We have the opportunity to make a difference in her life, to teach her and give her a place to belong, a home."

"She'll never belong anywhere" said Severus looking into the room at the sleeping child.

"I agree that she shouldn't be sent back to the streets, Headmaster, but she cannot be allowed into Hogwarts." Looking back to the older man he said "Surely there is somewhere else that she can go. Why not send her back to wherever she was living before?"

Slowly shaking his head the silver haired man said, "She deserves a chance, surely you of all people can appreciate that; a chance to be something more, to learn how to control her magic."

"But she's not like everyone else" the younger man repeated "and if anyone where to find out that you knowingly let_ His _child into the school the consequents could be catastrophic."

"I am aware of the risks, but I believe that this is the right thing to do. She deserves the opportunity to prove that she is more than just _His_ child" said the old man.

Inside the room the young girl was waking.

"I can see that I won't be able to talk you out of this, we'll just have to hope that no one finds out" said the black haired man as he turned to walk away.

"Trust me Severus, everything will work out" said the old man with a twinkle in his eyes.

Without turning back around the younger man said, "I trust you Dumbledore, Merlin knows why but I do trust you; I just hope you know what you're doing."

Smiling slightly the older man turns to go into the hospital room and says softly to himself "so do I"

&&&&&&&

Slowly waking, the young girl opens her eyes and looks around, she quickly realizes that she is in a hospital room, having been in so many in her short live. She turns to the door as it opens revealing an old man with a long silver beard and long silver hair to match. He smiles seeing that she is awake, but his smile is strange, almost wary. She sits up quickly, her eyes never leaving him as he makes his way toward her.

Dumbledore looks at the young girl as he crosses the room, she small so much smaller than she should be at her age. She's thin and pale, her long jet black hair was dull; the only part of her that looked alive was her eyes, clear bright blue that pierced him as if she was looking into his soul. _'She looks so much like her father' _he thought.

"Hello" he says as he sits down in the chair next to her bed. Her eyes never once leave him.

"Lo" she says softly with a slight Scottish accent. Her voice was rough as if she didn't use it a lot.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore" he said gently not wanting to startle her. She acted as if she might bolt any second, like a dog that had been kicked too many times.

"May I ask what your name is?" after severely moments of silence.

"They called me the Cullflower girl, after the orphanage." the black haired child said.

"The Cullflower girl? You don't know your real name?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Sir" she said simply.

Dumbledore sat back in the chair with a sigh "No I guess you wouldn't, you were just a baby when you went missing. You weren't old enough to remember your name."

He looked at her and felt a pang of sadness; this child had gone her whole life without knowing anything about herself, not even her own name.

"Your name is Nequam Riddle" Dumbledore told her giving her a small piece of herself.

"Nequam Riddle" she said her eyes leaving him for the first time since he enter the room, the name rolling off her tongue as if she were testing it. "Nequam. Sounds like Latin" she said almost to herself. She looked back to him. "What's it mean?"

He looked down almost like he was ashamed, clearing his throat he said "Latin is a strange language words can have many meanings."

Her blue eyes pierced into his, making him want to tell the truth, so hesitantly he said "it means unwanted or worthless."

Her eyes left his and looked down to the bed. "Why would…?"

Softly Dumbledore said, "Your mother was not the nicest or sanest woman in the world. She was angry at me and she took it out on you by naming you Nequam."

Then Dumbledore said gently "but just because your name means worthless doesn't mean that you are."

Her eyes rose up to meet his again, they were hard and empty. He leaned toward her smiling kindly and said "you can be whoever you want to be." She didn't smile but her eyes did soften a little bit.

"This is why I'm here, I didn't get you out of that back alleyway and bring you here to this hospital to simple leave you alone again. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, it a special school for people who are different and I think that you would do very well there." Dumbledore told Nequam.

She didn't say anything, but she did look at him with interest so he continued "it's May and the new term does not start until September. When you get released from this hospital you can come and live at the school until the term starts, when it does you will be sorted into a house and will become a student of the school."

She looks at him and asks hesitantly "What… what exactly will I… what kinda school is Hogwarts, Mr. Dumbledore? "

"Then you wish to go?" he asks.

"I've nowhere else to go." She told him.

He nods then says "it's a school for people who can use magic. It's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What makes ya think…. I'm a witch?" she asks him again hesitantly, as if she weren't use to asking questions.

"Well your parents were a witch and wizard so"

"Ye knew my parents?" she asked interrupting him, then her eyes got wide and he could see the fear and shock in them as she realizing that she had cut him off. She grew very still and quiet weighing to see what he would do because of her mistake.

"Yes I knew your parents, they both went to Hogwarts" he said ignoring her reaction. "I believe that you have inherited their magical abilities and that you should go to Hogwarts so that you may learn how to control them." _'And, he thought so I can keep an eye on you' _

"How will I…I don't…'sigh'…I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing. How am I suppose to pay for anything?" Nequam asked fingering the hospital gown she had on.

"You know nothing of your parents correct?" he asked the small child.

"No, sir I don't." she answered.

The silver haired man look as if he wanted to say something but decided against it and said instead "You have plenty of money, enough to pay for clothes, books, and whatever supplies you might need for many years." Dumbledore told her.

Nequam looked back down to her lap seeming slightly overwhelmed. She had many more questions about who she was and who her parents were. Why did they give her up? How did they die? How did she have money? Why would her mother named her 'worthless'?

But she could sense that the old man did not want her asking questions about her parents so instead she asked, "H-how will I know what I need to buy and where will I buy it?"

"An associate of mine will be taking you to Diagon Alley after you are released from the hospital, where you will be able to buy anything you may need. His name is Severus Snape; he is the Potions teacher at Hogwarts." Dumbledore told the blue eyed child. "You are going to be released tomorrow afternoon; he will be here then to take you to get what you need, then he will bring you to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood, Nequam's eyes following his movements. "I must be going now; I will speak to you again when you arrive at Hogwarts."

He turned to leave and just as he reached the door he heard a very quite 'thank ye'. He paused slightly then continued out of the room.

&&&&&&&

"You've got to be kidding" said Snape in disbelieve "You want me to go with that child to Diagon Alley and go school shopping?"

"Yes Severus, she needs someone to go with her and I cannot. I could always ask Hagrid" Dumbledore said.

"No" Severus said with a sigh "I'll go; I don't believe that Hagrid should be trusted with something like this."

"I trust Hagrid just as I trust you Severus. But I have something else I need him to do, Nequam Riddle isn't the only high risk child coming to Hogwarts this year" said Dumbledore

Snape's eyes narrowed as he said "that's right Potter's child is coming to Hogwarts."

"Yes _Harry_ is going to be coming to this school. Hagrid is going to be delivering his letter tomorrow so I need you to take Nequam to Diagon Alley today." Dumbledore explained.

"Very well Headmaster" said Severus "but I still object to her being here at all."

'Sigh' "I know Severus but Nequam Riddle is coming to Hogwarts" said the old man "and try to be kind to her, I don't think that she has been treated very well in the past."

"Of course. I will bring her here after we are finished" said the black haired professor.

Dumbledore nodded "when you arrive take her to the med wing and have Poppy take a look at her, there is no telling what the muggle doctors may have missed."

"Yes, Headmaster" said Snape as swept from the room on his way to muggle London to baby-sit a child that could very well be the death of them all.

&&&&&&&

Severus Snape walks down the long, white hall of a muggle hospital in downtown London; he is wearing muggle clothing which he does not enjoy.

He makes his way to the room that _the child_, as he calls her in his mind, is in. He reaches the hospital door and as he opens it he sees Nequam Riddle properly for the first time.

The first thing that he thinks is, '_Merlin she looks so much like her father, especially those eyes'_.

Nequam Riddle is looking at the door as it opens to reveal a tall, thin man with greasy black hair and an irritated expression on his face. '_This must be the man that Mr. Dumbledore told me about, he has the same light'._

Snape stands in the doorway looking at the little girl in the middle of the hospital room.

'_She's small' _he notes '_a lot smaller than she should be, she must not have gotten a lot to eat living on the street.' _

"I am Severus Snape, Dumbledore sent me to take you to Diagon Alley to get you your school supplies and then I am to take you to Hogwarts." Snape told the young girl. After a moment of her not reacting he asked in an irritated voice "well, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir" the young child said quickly.

"Then let's go" says Snape as he turn out of the room. Nequam follows the strange, annoyed man quietly. Snape looks down at the girl walking beside him and sees that she is wearing simple hospital shirt and pants that are too big for her. "Well I guess clothes will be our first stop, you can't walk around wearing that" said Snape.

Nequam touches the shirt she is wears and says quietly, "yes, sir Mr. Snape."

'_Well at least she has proper manners' _Snape thinks, and then says to Nequam "Professor Snape or sir is fine"

"Yes, sir" says the blue-eyed child as they continue to make their way out of the muggle hospital and into downtown London.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up. Its not as long and sorry it took so long to update. School has been crazy.

Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to J.K. The character Nequam Riddle is mine, if you wish to borrow her for some reason just ask.

Chapter 2

Professor Snape strolled down the main pathway of Diagon alley with Nequam following at his side. She was now dressed in simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt purchased at a muggle shop in London. He looked down at her noting the way she glanced around looking slightly overwhelmed.

'W_here to begin?' _he thought as he looked at the various shops.

He looked to his right '_Well might was well start by getting her wand' _as he stopped in front of a narrow, shabby looking shop. Nequam noticed the sign above the door read _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_ in peeling gold letters. Inside the shop there were countless rows of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. Nequam stopped suddenly jerking a hand over her tightly closed eyes. Snape narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her and barked "What?"

Her hand fell limply back to her side. "Sorry sir" the black-haired child mumbled "it's just so bright in here." Snape was about to open his mouth to ask her what the hell she was talking about, but stopped as a pale-eyed, white-haired man came from the back.

"Hello and welcome." "Ah Severus Snape, haven't seen you in some time my boy. Birch 13 inches ,unyielding, with dragon heartstring." the shopkeeper said knowingly "I never forget a wand."

"Yes" said Snape in a bored tone "I am here to purchase a wand for her" he continued gesturing in Nequam's direction.

"Of course" the white-haired man said as he turned his pale eyes toward Nequam. After quickly taking in her features he said "Hello. I am Ollivander, finest wand maker in the world." "What is your name?" Ollivander asked the small blue-eyed child.

"Nequam Riddle" she answered back to the shopkeeper.

"Nequam Riddle" Ollivander said thoughtfully "That is an odd name"

Then he said abruptly, "Many I see your wand hand?"

"Me wand hand?" Nequam said confused

"Yes the hand you write with" Ollivander informed her.

"Oh" said the dark-haired child as she brought up her right hand. Ollivander took her hand in his and after a few seconds of examination he said "That is not your wand hand." "Let me see your other"

Nequam slowly raised her left hand for the strange shopkeeper. "Ah yes, this is it" he tells Nequam.

"Odd" he continues, half talking to himself "I don't see many children who are left-handed"

"No matter" said the wand-maker "I've never had an unsatisfied customer" He then pulled a tape-measure out of a pocket and preceded to measure varies parts of Nequam's body. He started with her height, then between her eyes, the length of both hands, and around her head.

Nequam stood very still, her eyes follow his hands during the hold process. Suddenly he turned and started scanning though the many stacks of long, narrow boxes, mumbling to himself. Nequam glanced up at Snape; his eyes were on the shopkeeper watching him as he went through the different boxes. Her eyes shifted back to Ollivander as he returned carried one of the narrow boxes. He removed the lid revealing a long, thin piece of wood. He carefully picked up the strange stick and offered the wider end to Nequam.

She grabbed it with her left hand and had barely begun to study the wand when it was quickly snatched back by the shopkeeper. "No, no. Not that one." he said as he turned back to the boxes. "Maybe this" pulling another box from a row and again offered the wand to Nequam.

"Nope" he said after a second. "Lets try again" going back to the piles. So again and again Ollivander would pick out a wand and offer it the Nequam only to pull it back.

An impatient sigh from her right had the blue-eyed child looking up at her temporary guardian. The frustration on his face had her stomach tightening. She looked back at the wand-maker. She didn't know what exactly he was looking for but she knew that it needed to be found quickly. So taking a deep breath and gathering her courage she stepped forward as the shopkeeper was returning with another box.

She stepped passed him moving into the many boxes. The two men watched her curiously as she stopped in front of one of the rows, kneeling down she then pulled out an old, worn box that was near the bottom.

Ollivander approached Nequam as she stood very still with her eyes on the box in her hand. He gently lifted the lid and removed the wand from the box. Taking his eyes off of the wand he looked at the strange child in front of him.

She looked back seeing an odd expression on his face. He then smiled at her saying "This is one of the very first wands I made. Chestnut 13 inches, with tail hair of a Threstal as its core. Threstal is a powerful and tricky substance that can be mastered only by a witch or wizard capable of facing death."

Holding the wand out to her, she slowly raised her hand to grasp the handle. As soon as her hand closed around it a powerful wind whipped around her and somehow she knew that this wand was hers.

"How very interesting. I never expected to sell this wand, especially not to one so young" he told Nequam "It powerful and will be difficult to control.""It will be capable of great magic and I think it is safe to assume that we can expect wondrous things from you" Ollivander informed her knowingly. "But" he continued with a raise of his eyebrows "whether these wondrous things will be for good or for evil will be up to you." Nequam looked back at him feeling slightly overwhelmed at the thought of being given such a powerful weapon.

"This has all been very interesting" Snape said stepping forward "but we have other supplies to buy, so how much for the wand?" he asked the shopkeeper.

Ollivander turned to him and said "There will be no charge." Looking back down at Nequam he continue "Consider it a gift. Because I have a feeling that you have not been given many gifts in your life."

"Thank you, sir" Nequam said in a small voice.

"You're welcome, child" the wand-maker said smiling gently at her.

"Lets go Miss Riddle. We have other things to do" Snape said in an impatient voice, turning toward the door.

"Yes, sir" she said quickly following him out of the shop. As the door closed behind them the pale, white-haired wand-maker thought to himself '_we will see many wondrous things from her'._


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter but its something. I didn't plan on writing this chapter, it just kinda happen. Oh well, as always reviews are welcome and Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter 3**

**As they made their way out of the wandshop and started walking down the alley, Nequam felt a strange peace flow though her and it seemed to be coming from the wand in her hand. A small smile appeared on her face as she gentle ran her thumb over the cool bark.**

**Snape looked down at the small child by his side. She looked at the wand in her hand with awe and wonder. "Its just a wand" he told her as her blue eyes meet his onyx ones. "Its not the greatest thing in the world"**

"**Tis the first real gift I've ever been givin', 'cept when Mr. Dumbledore told me my name." she told him softly.**

"**Really?" he asked her surprised.**

"**Sir, yes" she said in that soft, meek voice of hers; almost as if she was afraid of him and his questions.**

"**Never. Not even on Christmas or your birthday?" he asked her.**

"**No, sir. I wasn't allowed to have Christmas presents and I don't know when me birthday is." she told him.**

**He stopped and turned to look at her, asking in a quiet voice "You don't know when your birthday is?"**

**She slowly shook her head, looking up at the dark-haired man in front of her. The expression on his face was similar to the one on Mr. Dumbledore's when she told him that she didn't know her name. Pity mixed with anger, but the anger wasn't directed at her. Even so, she took a slight step back away from him; anger could be redirected.**

**Snape noticed her small retreat and when he looked at her face he could see a hint of fear in her bright blue eyes. So he took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. As angry as it made him to realize how much this child had been deprived of, it was none of his business. This was not his child and he was only here as a babysitter. Plus he want as little to do with her as possible. **

'_**Still' **_**he thought '**_**she's been given so little in her life and I can give her this.'**_

**He then smiled at her gently and the fear in her eyes faded. Snape knelt down so that his eyes were level with hers. **

"**You were born on All Hallows Day or as the muggles call it Halloween. It is a very lucky day to be born on if you are a witch or wizard. Children born on All Hallows Day tended to have a strong connection to the magical world. More so than most" he told Nequam.**

"**Halloween?" she said quietly almost as if she were asking a question.**

"**Yes" answered her temporary guardian "October 31, 1979; which makes you eleven."**

"**Eleven…" she said to herself looking away. **

**Her eyes returned to his, she lifted her chin and standing tall with what could almost be called pride she stated "I am Nequam Riddle, I was born on Halloween and I am eleven years old."**

**Snape smirked at her sudden confidence. "Yes you are" he said softly, then continued in a no nonsense tone "but you still need books and we have wasted enough time, so lets go." He stood and turned to continue down the alley.**

"**Yes, sir" Nequam said as she followed him down the alleyway. Suddenly filled with a self-assurance that she had never felt before. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: 'Sigh' alas J.K. has not given me rights to Harry Potter for Christmas. Maybe next year.

Sorry it took me so long to update. Between school ending and Christmas shopping, I haven't had a lot of time to write. Oh well, here is a little present for you guys. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Chapter 4

'Bing'

Nequam noted that the door seemed to ring on its on as Snape opened it. She followed him in and was filled with awe at the sight of so many different books.

"Hello and welcome to Flourish & Blotts said a middle-age looking women from behind the counter "the all stop shop for any magic book you may want."

"How may I help you?" the bookkeeper asked.

Snape stepped forward, handing her a piece of paper he pulled from inside his robes. "I need the books on this list" he informed her.

"Of course. I'll be right back" she said turning to disappear into one of the many rows of books the in shop.

Snape looked down at the girl beside him. Nequam was looking around the shop with wide eyes, her face full of awe and curiosity.

"I take it you've never been in a bookstore before" Snape asked the young child.

"No, sir" she answered looking up at him "I've only been in libraries, but I like libraries. They are safe and warm."

Snape gave her a strange look but then he told her "You can look around, but don't leave the shop, don't break anything, and when I say its time to go, I want no arguments." _'not that you would ever argue with anyone' _he thought to himself.

"Yes, sir" she said with a small smile. She then turned and slowly made her way to the nearest shelf of books. As she drew closer she noticed the different titles including _Knights and Dragons _and_ The BIG Book of Enchantments. _As the blue-eyed girl made her way deeper into the rows of books she saw _Charming Charms _and_ Spells for Students, Your Wand and you _plus _The_ _Beginners Potions Manual. _She ran her fingers lightly over the spines making her way toward the back. She stopped as the title of a book caught her eye _Thestrals: Fact or Fantasy?. _

Nequam carefully pulled the book from the shelf_. _It had a strange looking horse on the cover, with huge wings, white shining eyes, and a black, skeletal body.

"Scaring looking things, aren't they" said a voice from very close behind her.

Nequam yelp and turned around quickly, dropping the book between her and the owner of the voice.

"Sorry" said a boy about her age "Didn't mean to scare ya."

He was taller than her, with long, dark brown hair. His light brown eyes were full of mischief and his skin was lightly tanned. He had a smirk on his face as he bent down to pick up the book that had fallen between them.

"Here" the boy said as he held the book out to Nequam. As she reached out to take it he noticed her shaky hands, his smirk widened and he said "Kinda jumpy, aren't ya?"

She took the book from him with more force than was necessary as she responded "don't like being stuck up on."

"Obviously" he said, and after a few seconds he continued "My name is Blaise Zabini"

"Nequam Riddle" she replied.

"Nequam Riddle? That's a weird name." Blaise said with a frown.

"So I've been told" answered Nequam.

"It's not a wizard's name, sounds muggle" he said narrowing his eyes.

She retorted with "Well, Mr. Dumbledore said that my mother named me Nequam and that _he_ named me Riddle, after my father. Both my parents went to Hogwarts and were very powerful."

"Oh" he stated; seemingly to easily except her now that he knew that neither she nor her parents were muggles.

"You've meet Dumbledore?" he asked., once again eager to learn about this curious girl.

"Yes" she answered, relaxing. "He saved me" she told the tall boy in a small voice.

"Saved ya?" the brown-eyed boy asked.

"Yes" Nequam replied in the same small voice, not elaborating farther.

Blaise wanted to know more about who this girl was and how she seemed to know someone like Albus Dumbledore so well, but she didn't seem to like these type of questions. So, the smirk returning to his face, he tried a different approach.

"Well what exactly are ya in here for? Are do ya just have a strong, burning desire to learn about all things Thestral?" he asked gesturing to the book in her arms.

She shook her head slightly and replied "my temporary guardian and me were gettin' some books for when I start school in September."

"School? At Hogwarts?" he asked in an excited voice.

She nodded.

"Cool. Me too. Its my first year. Yours too, huh? But you look too young to be going to Hogwarts. How old are you?" Blaise asked very exited to have meet a child his age, who was also going to Hogwarts.

"Eleven. I'll be twelve in October." she told him.

"Wow, I'm eleven too. You don't look eleven, plus your really tiny. What do your parents not feed you, or something?" the smirking boy asked.

"My parents are dead" Nequam informed him, in a calm, quiet voice "I was raised in a muggle orphanage and no they didn't feed me very much."

"Oh" Blaise said softly, his smirk disappearing "your parents died and they left you with _muggles_, that sucks"

"Yeah" replied the smaller child, not knowing what else to say.

"I…"

"Well, well Blaise, what's this making new friends are we?" said an older looking boy as he strolled down the row towards them.

He had a smirk on his face, but it wasn't like Blaise's. Blaise was filled with excitement and curiosity, but this boy seemed cold and hard. Nequam had seen the look in his eyes before, the look of someone who takes what he wants not caring who he hurts. Someone who enjoys inflicting pain.

Nequam quickly stepped away from the approaching boy until her back was pressed against the bookshelf behind her. She brought the book in her hands to her chest, as if she were trying to shield herself. Blaise saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and move to place himself in front of Nequam.

"What do you want Theo?" Blaise asked in a cautious voice.

"Just to meet your new friend" Theo said slowing running his cold eyes up and down Nequam.

"She is none of your business" Blaise said with a bite.

"Now, now Zabini don't be like that. I just want to know her name. Is that too much to ask?" the older boy said coldly.

Nequam would see the tension running off of Blaise. It seems that the two boys knew one another. Not wanting to be the cause of a fight, she decided to answer the cold boy's question.

"My name is Nequam Riddle." she told the older boy from behind Blaise.

"Nequam. How appropriate that Zabini should befriend you. After all worthless, losers should stick together." Theo said cruelly.

Blaise hands clenched into fists as he said "I'm not worthless and neither is she. We're worth more than you'll ever be."

Theo hand shot out and grabbed Blaise by the front of his shirt. "How dare you, you pathetic, little…..

But Theo's sentence as abruptly cut off as Blaise fist connected with his jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

It's short, I know. But I'm finally writing again (got inspired by a friend) so hopefully more will be coming soon.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter copyright belongs to the wonderful, brilliant JK Rowling

Chapter 5

Theo took a step back releasing Blaise's shirt, his hand coming up to rub his cheek where Blaise had struck him, a look of shock on his face.

"Don't touch me" Blaise said venomously, his fists clenched at his sides.

Theo's eyes narrowed as his hand went from his face to reach inside his robes.

"You're going to pay for that" he said pointing his wand at Blaise's face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

All three children froze and then slowly turned to face the angry voice. Approaching them was a tall, thin woman her eyes on Blaise.

"Your son hit me Mrs. Zabini."

"What?"

"He grabbed my shirt mum, he was threatening me and he called me pathetic."

Her face turned even angrier as she stopped to stand in front of Blaise "perhaps he's right, fighting in pubic with your fists like some barbaric muggle. You know better."

"But…"

"How dare you embarrass me like that"

Blaise lowered his eyes "I'm sorry Mother"

"Now wait a minute" Nequam jumped in. "That ain't fare. _He _was messin' with us" pointing at Theo "Blaise didn't do nothin' wrong."

Mrs. Zabini turned her cold eyes to Nequam. "You dare speak to me in such a way?"

Nequam's eyes widen as she stumbled backward dropping the book in her arms. "I- I - …"

"Who do you think you are you little piece of…"

"What's going on here?"

Snape stepped into the row his eyes sweeping over the four of them before coming to rest on Nequam.

"Are you alright?"

Nequam gives a jerky nod as she takes a small step towards him.

His eyes turn back to Mrs. Zabini, "Hello Shelby"

"Severus. What are you doing here?"

"Buying books" he said as if talking to an idiot.

She tensed and opened her mouth to reply but Snape cut her off.

Turning to Theo he said, "Don't you have somewhere else to be Theodore? Or do I need to tell your father what you've been up to?"

Theo looked from Snape to Blaise, then looking back to Snape he said "No Professor, I was just leaving." He turned and started walking toward the front of the store, disappearing from view.

"Severus -" Mrs. Zabini started again but he ignored her and turned to Blaise "What happened here?"

"Nothing Professor, Nequam and I were just looking at books when he came up and tried to start a fight" Blaise said trying to calm down.

"And you stuck him? You're a Pureblood wizard Mr. Zabini, not some common muggle, you should act like it." Snape said harshly

"Now see here Severus" said Mrs. Zabini red faced "I'm quite capable of disciplining my own child"

Snape looked back to her "Very well, I say leave you to it."

"Come Nequam" he said turning back to the front of the store, not bothering to look back to see if she was following.

She hurried after him, glancing over her shoulder back at the Zabini's. Mrs. Zabini looked quite irritated, but Blaise gave her a smile and a slight nod. She smiled back then hurried after Snape.

The rest of their trip to Diagon alley was quick and uneventful. Snape was eager to return to Hogwarts and end this little babysitting adventure. He led Nequam into the Leaky Cauldron planning on using their floo power fireplace to travel back to Hogwarts. A few of the witches and wizards in the pub gave them curious looks wondering what Severus Snape was doing with a small child but none of them were brave enough to question him.

"We need to use your fireplace" Snape said addressing the barman.

"Of course Professor" as he gestured to a corner where a small fireplace could be seen.

The barman looked just as curious about the strange looking girl with Snape, but like his patrons he stayed silent.

Snape approached the fireplace with Nequam on his heels. He stopped in front of it and looked down at her.

"Witches and wizards can use floo powder to travel between any fireplace that is connected to the network" he explained.

"Hogwarts has been temporarily connected so that we may travel though. Normally a child of your age would travel by themselves, but I have no desire for any mishaps. Therefore we will be traveling together"

He turned and grabbed a hand full of powder and stepped into the fireplace, motioning for Nequam to do the same. After she was firmly at his side, he threw the powder down and in a clear voice said "Hogwarts Medical Ward" and in a rush of green smoke, they vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter, it's short but I was filling inspired. ALSO, I fill I should warn all my new readers... I am very, very bad at updating regularly. Try to be patience with me, reviewing will help because it makes me guiltly because I know what it's like to wait for a story to be updated.

Chapter 6

Snape stepped out of the fireplace and immediately started looking around the medical ward for Madam Pomfrey. He did not have to wait long as she had heard them arrive and was coming to greet them.

"Ah Professor Snape, the Headmaster said you would be stopping by with a new student" said a middle aged woman with slightly graying hair. She looked from him to Nequam.

"Good Heavens child, you look like you're about to faint." And indeed Nequam had gone very white and looked as if she might be sick.

"Come and sit" Madam Pomfrey said leading the shaken girl to the nearest bed. "Was this your first time traveling by floo powder?"

Nequam swallowed and said softly "Yes, Madam"

Madam Pomfrey nodded "I thought as much" she said. Then she pulled out a piece of wrapped chocolate from her pocket "Here eat this, it'll help."

"I must inform the Headmaster of our arrival" said Snape. Then he turned and walked swiftly out of the hospital ward. Nequam paled further as he left and then she was alone with the strict looking nurse.

"Eat the chocolate dear, it will make you feel better" said the nurse again.

Nequam unwrapped the chocolate and took a small bite and was surprised when she instantly started to feeling better. She took a larger bite enjoying the treat that she had rarely been allowed in the past.

"That's better. You're getting some of your color back now" said Pomfrey smiling slightly, kneeling down so that she was closer to small girl's level. "My name is Madam Pomfrey, I am the Matron and nurse in charge of the Hospital wing here at Hogwarts."

The small girl nodded and said "I'm Nequam Riddle, Madam."

"Yes, I know. The Headmaster told me about you. He said that you had been living on the streets?"

"Yes, Madam" Nequam said looking down feeling scared and ashamed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Your safe here" said Pomfrey softly placing a hand on Nequam's shoulder.

Nequam looked back up at her and although her face still looked somewhat strict, her eyes were warm, full of patience and compassion. And Nequam felt the tight coil of fear in her belly start to unravel. She felt as if she could trust Madam Pomfrey; that she _would _be safe and she didn't have to be so afraid anymore. She smiled softly and said "thank you."

Madam Pomfrey smiled back "you're welcome" she said rubbing Nequam's shoulder softly.

"Now you should try and get some sleep. You've had a long day" she said as she stood back up and pulled a bottle out from her robes.

"I would like for you to drink this" she said, holding it out for Nequam to take "It's a Dreamless Sleep Potion; it will ensure a good night's sleep and aid in your recuperation."

Nequam cautiously took the bottle and brought it closer to peer at its contents. The liquid inside was purple and gave off a faint glow. She removed the lid and moved it to her nose; it was odorless. She took a small swallow; it tasted odd but not nasty or harmful. Quickly drinking the rest, she replaced the lid and handed the now empty bottle back to Madam Pomfrey. The effects were fast and she lay down on the bed, her eyes filling heavy. The last thing she was aware of was being covered with a blanket before she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
